The Other Battousai
by Kawaii Kumori
Summary: Kenshin Himura, AKA Himura the Battousai. But, he wasn't the only one who killed all those people, there was one other. Someone from the future... HPxRK Crossover! R&R pplz!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was happy.

If, you know, you called being happy being locked up in your room every single day for no apparent reason, having food shoved through a dog door happy. If you call hating yourself for letting the person who betrayed your parents get away happy, then yeah, he's ecstatic.

But, those are not the reasons he was happy. It was because he knew he had someone out there that truly loved him as a son, not as the bloody "Boy-Who-Lived". His godfather, Sirius Black, wanted Harry to live with him, to get him out of the bloody Dursleys and have a read childhood.

Does it help if I say that Sirius Black is an escaped convict who got out of a high security prison because he supposedly killed thirteen people?

Well, that's a let down.

Now, Harry's sad. Stupid wizarding world thinking that his godfather was guilty. Stupid Peter Pettigrew for betraying his parents to Voldemort and framing Sirius for his own, counting twelve Muggles, death. And curse himself, for letting the rat-bastard for escaping.

Well, enough self-pity, nobody likes an emo kid.

Seeing the time, he decided to go to sleep. He was exhausted after doing absolutely nothing all day.

BOOM!

"What the hell?" Harry said, feeling the ground shake under his feet.

"Muahahahaha…. Ha!!" was the evil laughter coming from downstairs. Harry went to check out the evil laughter.

Everything was in shambles. (AN: Hehe… shambles xD) Smoke was everywhere and, from what he could see, some of the furniture in the family room had blown up. Harry walked cautiously over to the couch, which wasn't a couch anymore, and looked around.

"Potter!" Wait… that voice was familiar. "Where are you?"

"Dammit!" Harry swore out loud. It wasn't like he wanted some crazy lunatic finding out where he was.

He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped around. There, in front of him, was a white-haired man, looking to be about thirty-something. His eyes were a cold and lusting for blood.

"Found you," he, who was Lucius Malfoy, said. He pointed his wand at Harry, and said something.

BOOMx2!

A very bright light surrounded Harry, completely destroying the house. Harry started to feel drained… and darkness soon forced him from consciousness.

"Kenshin, keep your elbows up!" Kenshin Himura's master ordered.

A white light blinded them for a second, a hard thump came afterwards. The light dimmed considerably, showing a boy, about fourteen years old, with messy black hair, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

The mastered swordsman took action straight away.

"Kenshin, help me get him into the house," he ordered the red-headed boy.

"Will he be alright, master?" Kenshin asked.

Hiko Seijuro, the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style of swordsmanship examined the unconscious boy. "He's just knocked out. He'll be fine."

They took him into the house and laid him onto a futon.

A couple of hours later, Kenshin (who was watching over the boy) heard a groan. He saw him slowly opening his eyes, revealing a startling emerald green.

"Master, he's awake," Kenshin called.

The boy looked confused. His eyes explored the room he was lying in, seeing pretty much nothing. He had two thoughts in his mind, "Where am I" and "How did I get out of my room when it was locked from the outside?" He asked the first thought to Kenshin.

"I don't understand you," Kenshin said, looking completely confused.

Quite frankly, the boy didn't understand Kenshin either.

Hiko came into the room and started talking something that the boy actually understood (AN: It's my story, so Hiko knows English). "You are in Japan, Where did you come from?"

"England," the boy said slowly.

"How did you get from England to Japan?" Hiko asked.

"I have no idea."

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Harry Potter."

Hiko thought for a second. "Harry is not a swordsman name. From now on, you will be Hatsuharu. You will also take the name of Kenshin, Himura."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I will be teaching you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Hiko said. "You will learn how to fight for the innocent people who cannot protect themselves."

"Uh, okay," Harry agreed, knowing not to get on this man's bad side. "What's your name, anyways?"

"Hiko Seijuro," Hiko replayed. "But, you will call me Master.

"I will also teach you Japanese, you will need it in the future, if you are staying any longer."

So, Harry, or Hatsuharu, started to learn Japanese and the sword technique with Kenshin, who Hatsuharu called Shinta, while in turn Kenshin called Harry Haru-chan or Hatsu-kun. The first one always pissed Harry off.


	2. Chapter 2

So, it was two years later and Hatsuharu now fluently writing and speaking Japanese. Also, in swordsmanship, Hatsuharu has advanced up to Kenshin, which Hiko is very happy about.

Hatsuharu and Kenshin had become like brothers through the two short years, always fighting, in a joking way.

One day, however, changed their life forever.

16 year old Hatsuharu and 14 year old Kenshin were sparring in the back, while Hiko watched over them, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Hatsuharu volunteered, not wanting to get stabbed by his younger brother.

He slid the door open, and there stood a tall man with black hair and brown eyes.

"May I help you?" Hatsuharu asked politely.

"Yes, I would like to speak with your master," the man said.

"Err, yes sir, come in," Hatsuharu led the inside, and went to get Hiko.

"Absolutely not!" Hiko disagreed.

"What are they talking about, Hatsu-chan?" Kenshin asked.

"Don't know, Shinta," Hatsuharu said, ignoring the name Kenshin called him. "What I do know is that Master doesn't like what that guy is saying."

"But, they will be serving Japan!" The man urged. "They will become heroes."

"I will not allow my students become assassins," Hiko said in finality.

"They will only be killing the men who do horrible things," the man dealed out. "They both have great talent, you wouldn't want it going to waste, do you?"

"The reason why I'm teaching them the art of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is so they can protect others," Hiko said calmly.

"This is helping people, though." the man said.

"Killing people isn't helping them," Hiko said. "Now, get off my property."

Hatsuharu saw Kenshin meditating by the waterfall. He suddenly got the idea. Let's test Kenshin's sensing. Hatsuharu pulled out his sword and started walking slowly and carefully towards the meditating form of Kenshin. He went to take a slice at Kenshin's back, but Kenshin jumped away from the sword just in the nick of time and pulled out his own sword.

"Haru-kun," Kenshin sighed. "You scared me."

Hatsuharu smiled. "That's just what I wanted to do."

They both were quiet for a moment, both looking at the waterfall.

"So, you're thinking of taking up that guy's deal?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Yes," was his answer.

"Why?"

"I want to help people."

"By killing others?" Hatsuharu wasn't one for killing people. He was hesitant to even take up the art of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryo.

"If it helps people, then yes," Kenshin looked at his brother. "I want you to come with me."

"We're not even finished training."

"I'm good enough!" Kenshin said.

"Prove it."

So the two got into a huge fight. Both got injured. They fought until they couldn't stand.

"What is wrong with you two?" Hiko demanded. "I leave you on your own for five minutes, and you get into a fight? That's unlike you two. I'm very disappointed."

Both boys looked ashamed and went inside.

"You are not going!" Hiko demanded Kenshin.

"But, Master," Kenshin persuaded, "many people are dying!"

"I don't care," Hiko said. "You are not going, and that is final.

_This is going to take a while, _Hatsuharu thought to himself. The two were arguing about whether Kenshin should go and become an assassin or not, and Hatsuharu was on Hiko's side for once. He didn't want his little brother to get hurt, or worse, become void of any emotion. He hated people like that.

"You may go," Hiko caved.

_Dammit!_

"But, only if you defeat me!" Hatsuharu could only picture Hiko laughing manically with lightning and thunder going on behind him.

So the two fought, and, to Hatsuharu surprise, Kenshin won.

"You're not going with Kenshin?" Hiko asked the day before Kenshin was to leave.

"No," Hatsuharu said. "I want to complete my training. I have something to do when I get home."

"When you get back to the future," Harry nodded. "Don't worry, Harry, you'll get home. Eventually."

Hatsuharu was surprised. No one has called him by his real name since he arrived in Japan. "What if I don't, though?"

"Don't let that thought bring you down," Hiko said.

Hatsuharu smiled and left the room to seek Kenshin.

"are you really from the future?" Kenshin , who was eavesdropping on the conversation, asked. He got a nod in reply. "Is that why you couldn't speak Japanese and had a funny accent when you got here?"

"Man, you ask a lot of questions," Hatsuharu said, smiling.

There was a small silence.

"You're really going, eh?" the eldest asked.

"Yeah," Kenshin said. "And you'll be here, and I'll be with absolutely no one I know."

"Don't worry, you'll make some killer friends," Hatsuharu laughed at his own joke. "And anyways, once I'm done my training, I promise I'll come find you, and We'll be together again."

They both smiled, and watched the sun set.

So, Kenshin left , and, for two years, Hatsuharu Himura AKA Harry Potter trained hard and completed his training in the art of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kenshin Himura waited for his brother, and, eventually, the very things that Hatsuharu feared would happen to his brother came true.

Kenshin got injured.

And void of any emotion.


End file.
